1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch and extractor for flat boards or cards within a housing, and more particularly, to a latch and extractor for plug-in modules mounted within guides in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices include flat boards or cards that are slid into guides within the device. These flat boards are also often latched within the guides to prevent their movement due to various forces such as earthquakes, being bumped into by people, and general movement of the device.
Generally, these devices are electronic in nature and thus, the flat boards or cards are often circuit boards or plug-in modules. Thus, if the plug-in modules lose contact with the appropriate plugs within the device, the device may not function properly, if it even functions at all. Thus, it is important that the plug-in modules are securely mounted or “plugged-in” within the electronic device.
Generally, in order to ensure that the plug-in modules are securely mounted within the electronic device, latches and extractors are located along the leading edge of the plug-in module. These latches and extractors are actuated by rotating them outwardly. Due to their geometry and location, these latches and extractors sacrifice valuable space on the plug-in modules. Additionally, latches and extractors of this type are generally injection molded. Thus, such latches and extractors do not help prevent electromagnetic interference (EMI) with regard to the modules.